Mayhem in Fairy Tale
by Sapphira T
Summary: Mayhem's back! And this time, the guild gets sucked into the realm of the real Fairy Tales. What awaits them there? And how did all of this happen? As they struggle to complete the fairy tales alive, the wicked enchantress that we all know and don't love, hovers just around the corner...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! Mayhem's back! I know that last time I said that I might write about Tenrou island next, but after seeing a few fanfictions that catapult characters into Fairy Tales, I couldn't resist.**

 **If you guys didn't know Mayhem before, go check out my other story titled 'Mayhem meet Magnolia'. It's Mayhem's first book, go there and you'll get to meet her and Wrath better. This is kind of going to be shoving my OTP's together, like Nalu, Gruvia, and Galevy. But, since I might still do the Tenrou thing, I'll kind of dance around the subject as much as I can.**

 **As always, I own nothing but my new characters, in this one it's Mayhem, Anthony, and Wrath for now. If I owned Fairy Tail…. Never mind, I'd probably be very bad at owning Fairy Tail and you guys would all get mad at me. (;**

 **Anyway! Stay the awesome people I know you are and enjoy the story!**

 **Also, before I sign off, if you like this story, I've got a few others. As I already mentioned, I have another Fairy Tail one. I have a FMA Brotherhood one but I haven't had a chance to update that one in a LONG time so if you don't have patients, don't go to that one for a while. I also have a Criminal Minds crossover with NCIS tilted 'Black Rose' (I think), and I'm working on a Grimm one. I've got the first two chapters there, so tell me in the comments if you want to see it before I finish a few more chapters!**

 **Write and Review. I love hearing from you guys! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside!**

 **ST**

Mayhem's POV:

I laughed as I watched Gajeel stumble when I 'accidentally' nudged Levy into him. They both hit the ground and I couldn't resist, I leaned down and said, "Awww." Loudly.

If those two would just hurry up and admit they'd been throwing goo goo eyes at each other for weeks, maybe then I'd win my bet with Mira that they'd get together before a year had passed.

Gajeel made sure that Levy was unharmed; then he stood up, taking her up with him. He set her gently on a stool next to the bar while she blushed a bright red. I could even see Gajeel's cheeks were tinted pink.

I grinned at my gruff friend and called out to my partner, "Hey Wrath?" I felt him move on my arm and he muttered, "Yeah?" Before popping his head up.

I tapped my chin, well aware that the entire guild was watching Gajeel and I with humor in their expressions, "You know the story of the Princess and the Frog?" He bobbed his head, "Yep." I grinned and continued, "Do you think that if Levy kissed Gajeel, he'd turn into a handsome prince?"

Laughter and cooing was heard all around us and Gajeel and Levy both turned an even more alarming shade of red. Levy squeaked and hid her face beneath her book, but it didn't help because Lucy was sitting right next to her, elbowing her. Gajeel spluttered, "We're not like that!" I hummed, "Yet." I said with a wink. "Admit it Gajeel, Happy help me out here." The blue cat flew away from Natsu, towards me, and we said in unison, "You liiiike her."

Apparently, that was the last straw for Gajeel. Because he swiped at me with his iron studded gloved fist.

I ducked and Wrath slithered off my arm and towards the bar shouting, "You can deal with this yourself!" More laughter erupted from the guild.

I backflipped away from Gajeel and dodged another punch. "Aw, what's the matter Gajeel? Can't land a hit because you're too flustered? You know, people only get flustered from something like this if they do like the accused person." I taunted. Another hit whistled past my jaw and he growled, "Shut your trap wolfy." I rolled my eyes, I found out after a month of staying here that Gajeel gave someone a nickname when he considered them his friend. But honestly, I said that I loved wolves _one time_ and he zeroed in on the idea, making my official nickname, wolfy.

I leapt onto a table as I dodged his kicks. "Come on! Wolfy? You couldn't get more original could you?" I looked down to see Juvia and Gray staring at us in amusement. I pointed a finger at them, "And you two are no different! You're just like Levy and Gajeel, but you don't want to admit it!" Gray spluttered and threw his shirt while Juvia gushed and turned red shouting, "Oh my Gray-sama loves me!" And clung to him tighter.

Now I had two guys chasing after me. Both red and spluttering, and both making poor aims.

I flipped onto the bar, carefully avoiding everyone's drinks, and hiked a thumb at Mira, "Hey! I'm not the only one who thinks so." Gray scowled and hissed, "So? You have the choice not to encourage her you know." I laughed, "Yeah, but then she'd bug me about not having a boyfriend myself." Wrath grumbled and spat, "I'll light him on fire. My little girl's too young to date."

This earned him another erupting laughter from the guild and I scowled at him, "Excuse you Mr. 'I'm too old to get a date but at the same time I want someone to love.' If I get a boyfriend, heaven help him with my crazy family, then you will leave him alone." He just scowled at me and asked Mira for a mug of whiskey.

I rolled my eyes, "Eesh." I flipped over Gray's and Gajeel's heads and landed lightly on my feet. "Are you two tired yet? I mean, you've been throwing a lot of punches and magic spells my way, and not one of them has actually connected." They exchanged a look and I put my hands on my hips, "I'm not going to like the outcome of you two actually working together, am I?" They grinned at me and shook their heads.

I heard someone call out, probably Macao or Wakaba, "Run kid! While you've still got the chance!" I tilted my head, considering my options. Then turned tail and sprinted towards the door, my trench coat billowing out behind me like a freaking cape.

I flung open the door and looked over my shoulder to see the two boys who had grown to be my brothers chasing after me. I laughed and began to run again, only to smack into a very solid chest.

I fell back onto my butt and looked up in a daze. A very good looking man was staring at me with a sarcastic smirk that I usually wore. He had dark green eyes, blonde hair, and tan skin. He was about 6'4 and looked lean and muscular.

I could hear everyone freeze at the sight of the newcomer and I heard someone hiss, "Apologize Mayhem!" I coughed and, though it wounded my pride, said, "I'm sorry for running into you. I wasn't paying attention." He smiled at me and extended his hand, "It's alright. I apologize as well, I should've been more aware that I was entering Fairy Tail. To be quite honest, I was expecting a table to fly at my head thanks to the description provided to me by the townsfolk."

I snickered and accepted his hand. He was warm.

He pulled me to my feet and I dusted myself off and gestured to the guild, "Are you looking to join?" He shook his head, "No, not at the moment. I was sent here to deliver something to you." I gave him a blank look and he pulled a thick book out of his knapsack. Then he handed it to me, "I was told by a traveling wanderer that I was to give this to Fairy Tail. I was bored and had some spare time, so I accepted. I believe his exact words were, 'They will enjoy a few tales about daring adventure and love'."

At my confused look he laughed, "My thoughts exactly." He tapped the cover, "It's pretty old, so it might be valuable." I bit my lip, it was a book of fairy tales. Wrath had sometimes read them to me after we found a book of them at a bookstore. Mostly whenever I was troubled or couldn't sleep.

Then Gramps yelled, "Well don't just stand there! Come in! Tell us your name!" The man stepped through and bowed cordially, "My name is Anthony Blake, sir." Gajeel snorted, "Ya don't need to call the old man 'sir'." But he was in close enough proximity to Erza and she smacked him hard enough to send him to his knees, vainly trying to blink the stars out of his eyes.

But I knew well enough not to laugh, otherwise I'd be next.

It's amazing, it had only been a few months since I joined this funny little guild, yet I knew I had family here that would defend me, fight with me, laugh with me, and love me. It was a nice feeling. It made me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. They definitely had my loyalty, I was willing to die for them, and I knew they'd do the same for me.

Anthony began to walk to Gramps and I swung the door closed, keeping the cold November air outside. It looked like it might snow today. Ooh, I could have a snowball fight with Gray then! I'd been itching to see who would win a snowball fight between the two of us, after all, he was an ice-make wizard and I could make blizzards.

I grinned like a jack-o-lantern and followed Anthony to the bar.


	2. Chapter 2: Cinderella, part 1

Mayhem's POV:

I set the book on the bar and heard people begin to crowd me; it seemed that the entire guild was confused about this strange book. Levy's face lit up and she pulled the book towards her, "Hey, there's writing on here." She ran her finger over the cover and read out, "Mit diesen Worten , so sollst du zu dem Märchen Welt gesandt bisher nur in Träumen gesehen warden" I frowned and I heard someone ask, "What does that mean?"

I translated, "I think it means 'With these words, you shall be sent to the Fairy Tale world previously only seen in dreams'. What does THAT mean?" Before anyone could respond, bright light shot out of the book and enveloped the whole guild, wrapping around us, and my vision left me.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

I jolted awake, I had been leaning on a very sturdy tree and everything hurt terribly. I groaned as I tried to get up only to succeed in sending jarring pain through my shoulders. "Ouch." I moaned and rubbed the sore muscles. I looked around, I was in a forest somewhere, and everything was… slightly shining.

I stood up, then froze. What was I wearing?!

I looked down and saw clothes that would make a pirate blush. I had black pants that were very loose around my legs but tight around my hips, they were tucked into knee high black leather boots with cuffs on the top, and for the upper part of my body….. It felt weird.

I was wearing a long sleeve white shirt that was also very loose around my arms, but tightened on my wrists, and I was wearing a tight crimson corset over the top of that. I didn't have my fingerless gloves anymore, and instead had rings dotting my fingers. On my left hand I had a silver ring with a purple gem on my thumb, and on my right hand I had a gold ring with a blue gem on my middle finger.

Plus, I felt a weight on my head and on my hip. On my hip was a thick black belt that had a pirate cutlass attached to it.

I reached upwards with shaking hands, half scared of what I'd find, and my fingertips touched leather. I pulled it off my head lightly to find a brown leather pirate hat with a long black feather sticking out of the side. I put it back on my head.

But, the real kicker was the thing that hung around my shoulders. I had a freaking black cape. The cape reached the top of my ankles and billowed out, the inside was the color of blood, which made me feel SO much better.

Where the heck was I? And where was everyone else?! The last thing I remember was Levy and I reading the cover of that stupid book. Then I was here! Did everyone else get zapped in too?!

I began walking, maybe I could find someone?

I came across a stream in the forest I was in and bent down, but I leapt back in surprise.

Remember when I said the biggest kicker was the cape? I take that back.

My eyes were rimmed with thick black kohl and they made my gold eyes stand out even more and look very dangerous. Plus, though I hadn't noticed this before, I had a necklace on with the symbol of a bloody silver skull. And, I only had one earring in, and it was of a black heart.

Was someone playing some kind of sick game and they cast me as the pirate?

Out loud I growled, "What the HELL is going on?!" When I asked it, I REALLY didn't expect a response. But I got one.

"Well, dear Mayhem, you have been caught in my spell." A purring, sultry voice answered me. I spun around, my hand closing on the hilt of my cutlass, only to meet a very weird looking lady.

She had green skin, black horns, dark eyes with a lot of purple makeup, and she was dressed in long flowing purple and black robes. Plus, she had a freaky staff that had begun to glow.

"Who are you!?" I shouted at her. She just laughed, "I am the one who put you here. And your friends." She flicked her hand dismissively, "Since you weren't supposed to be here to begin with, I'll explain the rules to you." I narrowed my eyes, "Rules? What rules? And what do you mean, I wasn't supposed to be here to begin with?"

She laughed wickedly, "Let me explain dear child. The book that Fairy Tail received was my spellbook, the moment you and Levy read the inscription on the cover, you activated the spell and sent a few others into the Fairy Tale realm. The ones who came with you are: Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Jet, Droy, Wendy, the three annoying exceeds, Mirajane, Elfman, Erza, and Anthony. You weren't meant to get caught here, but you….. Interest me."

My hand tightened on the cutlass and she laughed again before flicked her hand, sending me flying into a tree. Once I connected, I found out that I couldn't move. "What do you mean I 'interest you'? And why are you doing this to begin with?" I snarled, still trying to get out of the invisible restraints.

The lady just grinned, "Hush, and let me explain. You interest me, because of what you are. You have such potential to be wicked. You are the disaster Phoenix slayer. Your magic is centered around destruction, perfect for me. And, I can offer you much. You can become my apprentice, if you wish. But, you needn't make your decision yet.

"As for why I'm doing this, I wished to send something to the great Fairy Tail guild. So, I took their strongest members and put them here. They remember everything from their world, but they must adapt to this one. And, if they complete one fairy tale, they get sent to another one. All of you will. So, if you managed to complete all the fairy tales in my book without dying, I will send you back to your world. But, if you fail, you will be stuck in this world for all eternity, repeating the fairy tales until the book fades away.

"Since I am putting all of you into the same fairy tale, I need to incorporate you into characters. Since you weren't meant to be here, you are the rogue, the new character, the wild card. And since, in most fairy tales, the rogue's are the pirates, that's what you are. A rogue pirate. Something I know you'll fit into easily, after all, pirates cause disaster wherever they go. Have fun in this realm while you can dear one.

"Now, since I like you, I'll tell you my name, and the name of this fairy tale. I am called Maleficent. And the first fairy tale you and your companions will be completing is the tale of Cinderella. Good luck."

A crow landed on her arm and said something, she nodded and said, "Also, since I have my dear pet with me, it's only fair if you have yours. Though, you'll have to go looking for him." She flicked her hand. Then, with a high and mighty laugh, she erupted in green fire and vanished.

The moment she was gone, the holds on me also vanished, sending me sprawling to the ground. I just laid there in a heap. Everything hurt, and I really didn't want to move.

I shook my head, pushing myself into a sitting position before sighing, this should be fun. Wrath, you better be ok.

FTFTFTFT

I began walking through the woods. Hopefully, I could find a town and figure out when a ball was happening and where. Then maybe, just maybe I could find everyone else and explain what was going on before the ball. I wondered who was cast as Cinderella, Lucy? Levy? Juvia? Erza? Wendy? Or Mira? If it was Mira or Wendy, they didn't have a prince charming, here anyway. And neither did Erza. Hopefully they wouldn't have to kiss. Or get married. Hopefully the fairy tale would just end after whoever the Prince was found Cinderella.

After stumbling through the woods some, I finally broke through the trees and found a road. I was slightly annoyed as well, my ribs still ached, and I don't think it had anything to do with the corset. After I got used to it being there, it was surprisingly comfortable and easy to move with. I could tell it was meant for agility because of how flexible it was. So no, it wasn't the culprit for my ribs aching. From the way that it felt, I think I had a few broken ribs, maybe they were just cracked, I couldn't really tell and I honestly didn't want to remove the corset to check. I would have no clue how to put it on again and the shirt I was wearing was pretty thin.

I stood up straighter as I walked, if I was a pirate, I needed to act cocky and arrogant. I may not be pleased with the turn of events, but if I was supposed to play to get my friends out, I would play.

So, I walked forward with confidence in my stride, and with my head held high and a slightly malicious, wicked gleam in my eye. If anyone tried to mess with me, they'd get the backlash.


	3. Chapter 3: Cinderella part 2

Mayhem's POV:

After walking along the road for a while, I ran into someone with a cart having problems at the side of the road. Even if I was a pirate, that didn't mean I couldn't try and help. So I strode over to the cloaked figure and cleared my throat, they looked up at me in surprise and I pulled my hat of my head and bowed with a flourish.

"Pardon me, I was walking past and couldn't help but notice you were having troubles. Would you like assistance?" I asked. If I was trapped in a fairy tale, I might as well talk properly.

The figure threw their hood back and I reeled back in surprise when I saw Levy. She rushed at me crying, "Mayhem!" She locked her arms round my waist and I gasped in shock. She pulled back in worry and cried, "Mayhem! Don't you remember me? Please say that you do!" I nodded, "I do Levy." I said carefully.

She smiled at me and stepped back. She was wearing an orange and blue dress that looked like a mixture between fancy and comfortable, and then she had the black cloak. She looked me up and down and frowned, "Why are you dressed as a pirate?" I grinned at her, "I found out what happened to us." Then explained everything to her.

FTFTFT

When I was done, Levy was actually growling. Levy, sweet, little, kind Levy, was growling like Gajeel. I smirked, but didn't say anything.

"So, now what do we do?" Levy asked after she had calmed down. I shrugged, "I guess we just find everybody, explain everything, and complete the fairy tale. Then move on to the next one." Levy bit her lip, "I don't like this. I don't like being under Maleficent's power. Especially after she said that you interested her." I smirked, "Do you think I do? But we can't do anything right now except follow the rules of the game, but trust me, the moment I figure out how to find a loophole, I'm taking it." She sighed, "I guess that will do. Do you want to help me fix the cart? I'm not too excited about riding the horse bareback with a dress on."

I laughed, "I guess I can't say anything since I, thankfully, have pants and boots on." Levy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "I already miss my shorts. Dresses are ok sometimes, but I don't like them this long. I trip way too often and they get caught in everything."

I smirked and stepped closer to her, "Do you trust me Levy?" She narrowed her eyes, "With that look on your face? No." I grinned, "Good choice." Then drew my cutlass, and, in one smooth motion, I cut the front of her dress right below her knee. The front part came off in a square and she screamed.

Meanwhile, I laughed. "Sorry, but I couldn't resist." She looked down in surprise to see that I hadn't even nicked her skin. "Awesome! Can I see your sword? Or some other pointy thing so I can actually make this still look fashionable?" I smirked and bent down, hand moving towards my boot where I could feel a throwing dagger, and said wryly, "You got over your surprise pretty quick."

She huffed, "I'm just happy that I'll be able to walk now without tripping." I laughed and drew out the dagger, I was about to hand it to her when I felt something slam into my back.

I was thrown to the ground and I snarled, shoving whatever was on me, off. Then I leapt to my feet and drew my cutlass. In front of me was a very large black wolf. "Levy get back!" I shouted.

She yelped and ran towards the cart, probably to try and fix the wheel. Hopefully she could do it quickly with her magic. Then again, I didn't even know if we had magic here. I hadn't really tried to use mine. Stupid.

I moved to get in between Levy and the wolf, but the wolf leapt at me again, pinning me to the ground. Its fangs were an inch away from my throat, when suddenly, it stopped. I tried to shove it off, or even move my arms to get my sword. But it had me completely pinned down.

It was looking at me with crimson eyes widened in what I would call surprise. Then the expression the wolf had clicked, I tilted my head at him and asked, "Gajeel?" The wolf stared in surprise before nodding, "Gajeel!" I cried happily, then I paused, "Wait, you're a wolf? Awesome! You know that this means you can't really call me Wolfy anymore right?"

The wolf growled and said with the voice I had come to associate my brother with, "Shut yer trap Mayhem." With a slightly embarrassed tone. I laughed and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Levy stop using her magic to set the wheel and look at me increduliously, "What are you laughing at Mayhem? Can't you move? If it was anyone else underneath a wolf, I would say that they lost it. But you lost it a while ago. Do you need help?"

I laughed harder and through my laughter I choked, "It's Gajeel, Levy!" She froze and turned completely toward us. "Gajeel?" She asked the wolf. He nodded and put his head down.

That's when Levy went ballistic, "Then why did you attack Mayhem?! Why'd you scare me half to death?! And why are you still pinning her down?!" Gajeel got off of me quickly and put his tail between his legs as he bowed his head. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Levy put her hands on her hips, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Can you say it louder?" Gajeel sighed, it was hilarious watching a wolf with such a hanged expression that normally wasn't shown on the human version of Gajeel.

Then he said louder and with exasperation, "I'm sorry for scaring you and for attacking Mayhem. But she looks like a pirate and I heard you scream, then when I showed up she was holding a knife out to you. I thought I was helping you!" Levy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Fine."

Then she turned to me, "I think I've got the wheel situated." I nodded and asked, "Do you want to explain it to Gajeel or shall I?" Gajeel looked between us and Levy sighed, "I will. Can you control the carriage? When I woke up, I was on the side of the road with the broken wheel already. The only clue I have that this carriage is mine is the fact that the horse seemed to know me."

I looked closer at the white horse, then I sighed, "Did it try to talk to you?" I asked. Levy looked shocked and the horse pricked its ears hopefully at me.

I stood up and walked over to him. He was very muscular and looked like a shire or a Belgium. After looking into his eyes, I sighed, "Elfman, you do realize that you can talk right? At least, I'm assuming so, since Gajeel talked."

The horse opened its mouth and the tell-tale sign that it was Elfman showed up, "That's 'cause Gajeel is manly! Defending girls is manly!" I rolled my eyes, "Yes, so very manly. So you heard everything?" Elfman nodded. I sighed, "Why are you and Gajeel animals? Are the others going to be as well? Ugh, we've got to find everybody."

Elfman nodded again and threw his nose up, smacking me in the chest and throwing me.

I groaned when I connected to the ground and Elfman looked ashamed, "Sorry Mayhem. That wasn't very manly of me." I shook my head to clear my vision as I staggered to my feet. If my ribs weren't broken before, they were now. "No, but it was very horsey of you. Elfman, you have a choice, we can either all walk to the town, or you can carry us in the cart. I wouldn't want to pull that thing around, so I'll cut you out of it you want me to."

Elfman tilted his head, "I don't mind. Pulling carts is manly!" I smirked, shaking my head again, "All right. If you're sure. So, I guess that you and Gajeel can't use your magic? Levy seems to be able to, I haven't tried mine yet." Gajeel huffed and said, "Well I don't know. I haven't tried. I guess I can now. Iron Dragon's Roar!" He shouted.

It worked, surprisingly, and it almost knocked me back again.

Then I looked back to Elfman and leapt back in surprise, apparently he had tried to turn into his crocodile type monster, because he had green scales on his white skin and fangs in his mouth.

I shook my head to rid myself of the image as he turned back to his normal horsey self. "Well, that answers that question. My turn!" I clapped my hands together and the ground rumbled beneath me, turning to ice and spreading out before I shut of the power. "Well, we still have our magic then."

I walked over to my fallen dagger and picked it up, I held it out, hilt first, to Levy and asked, "Still want to make your dress more fashionable?" She grinned and accepted the knife. As she began to cut around the hem, she began to explain everything to Gajeel.


	4. Chapter 4: Cinderella, part 3

Mayhem's POV:

Once Levy was done, she gave my dagger back and we all piled into the cart.

Since the horse was Elfman, I had cut off the bridle so he could move his head easier. And, because the horse was Elfman, we didn't need to tell him to move. The moment we were all settled, he had set off at a fast pace that was past enough to get us to the town quickly, but not too quickly so we wouldn't damage the cart.

It was all I could do not to bounce out. Levy didn't need to worry though because Gajeel collapsed over her legs, preventing her from moving. Again, it would have been all too easy to tease my friends, but I held my tongue.

After about an hour, we finally arrived in a town. I didn't know if the stupid witch had actually made me a well known pirate, so I crouched down further and pulled my hat over my eyes. If she did, that would the first thing anyone noticed. Gold eyes surrounded by dark kohl weren't exactly non recognizable.

Gajeel also kept low, wolves might not be exactly favorable here either.

So, I hissed, "Levy, if you can, try and tell Elfman to look for anyone we might know and angle towards them." Levy nodded and leaned forward out of the cart, instructing Elfman to keep his eyes out for anyone we might know.

After about 30 unsuccessful minutes of just wondering around, we finally reached a part of the town that we couldn't go into with a cart. I sighed and told Elfman to stop.

When we came to a stop, I quickly leapt out and drew my sword. When no one was looking at us, I cut the ropes connecting Elfman to the cart and said, "Ok, we might have a better chance if we split up. Since I don't want someone thinking that Elfman is actually a horse and trying to steal him, it might be best if you," I pointed to him, "And I looked around in the areas of town that aren't so populated. Gajeel and Levy could go together since it wouldn't be that odd for a girl to have a dog. But you would just draw attention big guy in the town square, so you and I will take the outskirts of town. Does that sound like a plan?"

They nodded and Levy asked, "How will we contact each other?" I grinned, "Use your magic. But use it lightly, we don't know if this world knows or trust magic much." They nodded again and I groaned, "Hopefully we find Erza soon, because I do not want to be in charge for much longer."

Levy grinned at me, "If it's any consolation, you're pretty good at it May." I smirked at her, "Gee thanks. And also, see Gajeel? May is actually a good nickname, unlike wolfy." He growled at me and muttered, "You're still wolfy." I laughed and motioned to Elfman. "Come on big guy. Let's go."

He nodded and we began to walk away, ignoring the stares as a horse followed a girl without a rope or a halter, and began looking.

FTFTFTFT

We didn't get that far before the town guards found us and revealed that I was apparently, a big shot pirate who couldn't keep her freaking head down. Because the moment that they saw us, they shouted, "That's her! Get the Pirate Queen!" My mouth fell open and I looked at Elfman incredulously, "Pirate Queen? Why am I the big shot?!"

He just shook his head and I drew my cutlass as the guards approached us with swords drawn.

I sighed, "Fine. I might as well have some fun while I'm here." Then I leapt at them, ducking, dodging, whirling, and dancing past blows whilst landing my own. I tried not to hurt them too much, seeing as they were doing nothing wrong.

But when tone of them got a lucky shot, ripping my thigh open, Elfman jumped in. He grabbed my arm gently with his teeth and threw me onto his back. Then he leapt over the guards heads and began sprinting out of the alleyway we had gotten ourselves caught up in.

I winced as the movements jarred my leg and tried to safely sheath my sword so I didn't impale Elfman. When I managed to, I realized he was asking me if I was alright.

"Yeah, it just stings a bit. I'll be fine." I replied. He nodded and turned sharply around a corner. "Fighting is manly!" He shouted. I just laughed and rolled my eyes.

FTFTFTFT

He and I were almost out of the town completely, when something suddenly slammed into my side, throwing me off of Elfman's back and into the ground.

I bit my lip in pain as my thigh was jolted and a new rush of blood came out and tried to throw the person currently sitting on me off.

I just heard a chuckle from the person straddling me and froze. That sounded really familiar. The person on top of me had a blue cloak on, but I'd recognize that chuckle anywhere. Unfortunately, Elfman did not. Because he grabbed the cloak with his teeth and yanked the person off of me.

Then he proceeded to shake them like a dog.

I leapt up, ignoring the pain and managing not to fall on my face, and threw out my hands, "Elfman! Stop!" He stopped, staring at me incredulously, "Drop her!" I shouted. He obeyed and I was suddenly caught with the thought of an overgrown white puppy. Something that was solidified when he gave me that 'kicked puppy' look.

I sighed, "Its Erza!" The figure on the ground laughed again and stood up, throwing back the hood.

And, lo and behold, there stood Erza. And, despite the fact that she had just been shaken by her the massive horse, Erza smiled. "Hello Mayhem! Did you call the horse Elfman?" I nodded and she turned to him and nodded, "Hello Elfman!"

Elfman's jaw dropped. That look was comical enough whenever he was a human, it was even more so when he was a horse. "That was not manly!" He shouted in horror. I laughed and asked, "For you or for Erza? She did knock me to the ground."

Erza looked at me apologetically, "Sorry Mayhem. But I saw you go by and I didn't want to lose you, so I jumped." Elfman shook his head and muttered, "Both. Knocking down injured people isn't very manly Erza."

Erza frowned and turned to me, "You're hurt?" She asked. I hesitated, but Elfman would just sell me out, and besides, I wasn't standing up too well. So I nodded, "Yeah, we ran into some guards. They called me the pirate queen and attacked me." Erza looked confused and I shrugged, "I've got no clue why I have to be the big shot with a bounty on her head. But I am. Also, I know what's going on."

She frowned and looked me over, "Where are you hurt. We should really take care of that first." I tried to reposition myself and wound up slamming into the ground again. Elfman's head was instantly forcing me back to my feet and Erza's hand was on my arm.

I winced and said, "My thigh. If you haven't gotten that figured out yet." Erza winced and murmured softly, "I apologize that I knocked you to the ground Mayhem. If I knew that you were hurt, I would've tried shouting. You may hit me." I shrugged, "Don't worry about it. Besides, hindsight is always 20/20." Erza hung her head, "Still. Anyway, I woke up in a cottage not far from here. Outside of town. I hate the fact that Elfman is a horse, but you could still stick your head through the window I suppose."

Elfman nodded and said, "Put her on my back. She shouldn't walk on that injury. Even if it is manly to walk injured!" Erza nodded and, very quickly, threw me onto his back. "I shall walk, I do not wish to burden you further." Elfman shook his head, "It would be faster if you let me carry you. Carrying girls is manly!" Erza sighed, then nodded.

I moved back and she swung on in front of me. Then Elfman started to trot away following Erza's instructions.

 **AN: Hey guys! Sorry I kind of dropped of the face of the earth for a few days. Holidays were choatic.**

 **For anyone in America right now (Like me) Happy late Thanksgiving! For anyone not in America right now, I'm sorry, I have no clue if any of you are celebrating something right now. Also, to anyone who had to go through the black friday chaos, I'm very, very sorry. To anyone WORKING on black friday, I'm very, very, very sorry.**

 **Anyway! Stay awesome, as always, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **ST**


	5. Chapter 5: Cinderella, part 4

Mayhem's POV:

As we walked, I explained everything that had happened so far to Erza. When I was done, we were outside of town and going into the trees.

Erza frowned and asked, "You said that you had also found Levy and Gajeel, correct?" I nodded, "Yeah. I told them to use their magic when they'd found someone to alert us and we'd meet up with them." Erza nodded, "Alright. We should alert them that you two found me."

I grinned, "You found us really. But ok." I snapped my fingers and clouds gathered overhead quickly. Then, a lightning bolt slammed into the ground near us and I made the clouds vanish. "That should tell them where we are now." Erza nodded, "Alright. This is apparently my cottage." Erza said, stopped Elfman in front of a cheery little cottage.

Erza swung off and I attempted to do the same. I almost stuck the landing. Almost.

Instead of gracefully landing on my feet, the moment I put pressure on my injured leg, I crumpled to the ground. I was suddenly thankful that Elfman was the horse, because if it was a normal horse, they would have bolted the moment I hit the ground.

Erza lunged forward and grabbed my arm. I winced, "I guess I need to be a bit more careful with my leg. Huh?" Erza bit her lip, "Perhaps we should look for Wendy." I shrugged, "Don't do it for my sake. Do it for hers. And besides, maybe Gajeel and Levy already found her." Erza sighed and nodded, "Very well. Come on then. Perhaps we can find something to bind your wound until we find Wendy. I would also like to ask if you know anything about being a pirate."

I would have thought she was dead serious if I hadn't caught the teasing look in her eyes. So instead of huffing, I laughed. "All I know about it is that pirates are arrogant, love adventure, and are greedy." Erza smiled wryly and began to lead me inside her cottage.

"Well, since you are the pirate, perhaps you can make what you want to be. After all, you are not greedy. Perhaps arrogant, and you do love adventure, but if you are the pirate, then make up your own path. We may be stuck here for a while longer. If you are continuously cast as the pirate, or the rogue, then make it up as you go along." I looked at her in awe, "Erza, you could be a philosopher with thoughts like that."

I saw her cheeks color slightly and grinned wider. All she said was, "Thank you." Curtly.

I nodded and hummed, "No problem. Just telling it how it is. But I'll try to take your advice." She dipped her head and opened the door. She ushered me inside and made me sit in a rather uncomfortable chair as she opened the largest window in the room so Elfman could stick his head inside.

Her cottage was situated with three rooms, her bedroom, her bathroom, and the rest of house. The biggest room contained her kitchen, her living room, and a pantry type thing that held herbs, bandages, and many other things that were mostly associated to healers.

She began grabbing things like bandages and aloe vera from the shelves. "Uh, Erza? Do you know what you're doing?" I asked cautiously as she approached me with an armful of things that smelled really weird.

She nodded, "I've learned a few medical tricks over the years. Why?" I gulped, "Uh, no reason. I've just gotten used to Wrath handling all the medical stuff. I've learned basic first aid, but I'm not really good at doing much except freezing the wound until I can get better help." Erza nodded, "I was meaning to ask you about that. Where is Wrath? I don't think I've ever seen you without him."

I swallowed thickly, "I don't know. Maleficent said that I would have to go looking for him, so hopefully I can find him soon. I haven't really been away from him for a long period of time before. It feel weird." I mentally cursed myself. I could take care of myself, so why was I so bent out of shape that Wrath wasn't here? Ok, so I had abandonment issues. But that didn't mean that I should force Wrath to stay with me forever. I needed to get over my issues, it wasn't about me. But still, I had to find Wrath because both of us were in a psycho world with no knowledge on how to get back except complete the stories. And I was not happy about complying. But for now, I would play.

But the moment I got the chance, I was going to go straight after Maleficent and force her to send my friends back. And I was not going to take no for an answer. No matter what I'd have to do.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Erza's view of healing was very different from Wendy's, or even Wrath's. Her way of 'healing' was to make a tourniquet with the bandages and put so much on the wound that the blood wouldn't even stand a chance of showing up again. I was certain that it had stopped bleeding by now, and that was the thought that solidified when I realized that I couldn't feel my toes anymore.

So, when Erza's back was turned, I took out a dagger and sliced the bandages open. Yes, I was aware that she'd yell at me for it. But, when I told her that I was all better now, she calmed down.

And I was better. It just wasn't healed. But that would take at least another day or so. I would be able to walk and run now without having to worry about bleeding to death. That was something at least.

But, I was back to square one. Erza said it would best if we stayed here and waited for Levy and Gajeel to find us. About 20 minutes ago, Elfman said that he saw a response that was probably from Levy. All we had to do was wait.

And I was sick of waiting. I could run out now, they could stay here if they wanted to, but I had to get moving. So, when Erza wasn't paying attention and was talking animatedly with Elfman instead, I quickly jotted down a note, put it on the table, and teleported.

I was so dead for this when they found me again. But I HAD to find everyone else. The note had said, 'Sorry, but I can't keep sitting here twiddling my thumbs. I'm also sorry for leaving you guys to explain to Levy and Gajeel where I went. But I think we'll have a better chance of finding them if we actually look. And it'll be easier for me to look alone because I'll be able to smell them without anyone else interrupting the scent. Don't worry, I'll stick to dark shadows and not get caught. And if I do, I'll actually use my powers this time. Again, sorry. And Erza, I hereby give you full permission to put me in a headlock until I get a headache when you find me again. Sorry.

~Mayhem'

Yeah. I was so dead.

FTFTFTFTFT

I hadn't really focused on where I was going, all I told my lightning to do was to put me next to one of my friend's power signatures. Friends that weren't Gajeel, Levy, Erza, or Elfman.

So, I surprised someone whenever I popped into the middle of the room. But thankfully, that someone was Lucy.

When she saw me, she took a moment to get over her shock, then grinned happily and tackled me, shouting, "Mayhem!" Loud enough to make my ears hurt. But I laugh anyway and wrap her in a hug. Lucy has become my sister in the short months I've known her. Just like Erza has.

Lucy gets up and beams at me. I leap to my feet and spread my hands, "Did you miss me?" I asked cockily. She laughed and swatted my arm, "I'm not admitting to anything." I pouted at her and she laughed again.

When she calmed down she said, "You have no idea how good it is to see you. And you are completely human." I gave her a confused look before catching on. When I did, I grinned, "Oh, so some more of our friends are now furry?" She tilted her head, "In a way. Why, did you find the others?"

I shrugged, "I found Levy and Erza completely human. But Elfman is a white horse and Gajeel is a black wolf." Lucy snickered and began walking. That's when I saw where we were. In a really fancy house, and Lucy was wearing really not fancy clothing. I was afraid to ask, but I did, "Lucy? Are you Cinderella?"

Lucy paused misstep before nodding, "I guess so. I woke up earlier to some lady yelling at me, calling me Cinderella." I bit my lip. Ok, so that solved that piece. "Who have you found?" Lucy ticked them off her fingers, "Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Lily, and Anthony." I ticked them off mentally. That was everyone else but Mira, Jet, and Droy. Hopefully Levy and Gajeel found them.

But then who was prince charming? Then again, I couldn't really picture Natsu as Prince Charming. But then who would Lucy have to go to the ball to? There wasn't anyone else. And Lucy wasn't just going to allow some stranger to court her, she wasn't that kind of person, was she? Also, where was Wrath?

As Lucy led me through winding hallways, I brought her up to speed on everything that was happening.

By the time we had reached a room that was located in the shabbier part of the 'manor' as Lucy had called it, she knew everything I did. And she laughed at me. "Erza's going to kill you. You know that right?" I nodded and gulped, "Yeah. I'm not looking forward to it. But someone had to meet up with Levy and Gajeel. And I figured that since I could actually teleport towards a magical signature of one of you, I'd be able to find you sooner rather than later. And I can't really do that trick with other people tagging along with me."

Lucy bit her lip, then nodded, "I guess that makes sense." Then she pushed open the old wooden door and we walked into a very small room, barely the size of a walk in closet, that holds exactly one bed, one very small vanity, and one showering and dressing area. And that's it.

I knew that Lucy's house was big, I had been in many impromptu meetings there that I was mostly dragged to by Gray because he didn't want to be in the same room alone with Natsu and Lucy making lovey dovey eyes at each other while Erza remained oblivious.

Out of all the other teams in the guild, I worked the best and the most with team Natsu. So when they picked a mission and thought I'd like it, I was drug along to Lucy's house so we could just announce out of the blue that we were going on a mission. And, though she yelled a lot, I could see the thinly veiled love she held for her friends.

So the fact that she had woken up in this tiny hovel, had my blood boiling.

But, soon after, I was reduced to tears from laughing so hard.


	6. Chapter 6: Cinderella, part 6

Mayhem's POV:

Standing on Lucy's impromptu bed was 2 mice, 5 birds, and one cat. The mice consisted of one pink one and one black one. The birds consisted of one light blue one, one white one, one black one, and two dark blue ones. The cat was black with white splashed in certain places.

What sent me to my knees with laughter, was when the pink one shouted, "Oh come on! Why does Mayhem get to be the cool pirate while I'm a mouse?!" Then the black mouse shoved him and said, "Cool it hothead." The pink one turned to the black one and his little paws lit on fire. Meanwhile, the black one shouted, "Ice make!" And one of the dark blue birds chirped, "Gray-sama is so strong!"

Well, from there I can guess who the others are.

Lucy huffed and yanked the two fighting mice apart while I could barely move I was laughing so hard.

When I finally calmed down, I shouted, "Mice! Natsu and Gray, are mice! So, who's the cat?" The cat huffed and flicked his tail angrily, "Anthony." He responded curtly. "And I agree with Natsu. Why are we animals, while you look like a pirate?" I snickered, "Oh, you guys are gonna love this. Apparently, I'm the Pirate Queen!"

This got them even more riled up and it took Lucy a while to calm them down. When they did, I explained what was going on to all of them. After I was done, Gray looked quite smug and he crossed his tiny little arms, "Well, we might be animals, but we aren't being hunted by guards and the law enforcement." I made a face at him, "It's not like I wanted this role. Maleficent just tossed me into it!"

Gray huffed, but didn't say anything else.

I cleared my throat and stood up, "Well, since we know where we are. I can only assume that tonight is the night that Cinderella, or Lucy, will be going to the ball to meet and dance with some high and mighty prince." Lucy made a face, "Am I going to have to kiss him? Because I really don't want to kiss someone I don't know or marry him." I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck with my hand, "Hopefully it doesn't come to that. Because I don't think that any of us will be happy about that either."

On the bed, Natsu piped up in an adorably high pitched voice, "Yeah Luce! We won't let you marry anybody!" I shook my head, they were about as clueless as Gray and Juvia, and Gajeel and Levy. But, like I didn't say anything about Gajeel and Levy, I held my tongue.

Before we could think of any other plans, a high, angry voice reached us, "Cinderella! What are you doing you stupid girl!? You have neglected to do any of your duties!" I sighed, "And cue evil stepmother. Do you have ugly stepsisters too?" Lucy nodded and made another face, "Unfortunately. They aren't exactly ugly outside, but on the inside they are hideous." I sighed, "I guess you have to get down there. If we follow the storyline, then we should be alright. I'll be right behind you though. But I promised Erza I'd stay in the shadows. And, besides, if I show up, it won't earn you points with the hag."

Lucy nodded and sighed. "Alright. I guess you're right. Do you guys want to come with me?" She asked the furry friends on the bed. The mice nodded. But the birds, or Happy, Carla, Lily, Wendy, and Juvia, opted instead to fly outside and watch her from the window.

So, while Lucy put Natsu and Gray in her pockets, Anthony flicked his tail and said, "I guess that I'm the old hags cat. So I'll go downstairs now." Then, without another word, he flashed off, going down the stairs.

I sighed and beckoned for Lucy to go forward, "I'll be right behind you. So don't worry." She smiled, "I'm not. I'll be fine. In all the stories of Cinderella I've ever seen, she doesn't really go past raising her voice and threatening to cast Cinderella out." I nodded and sighed wearily, "Point taken. Now go."

She nodded and vanished down the stairs and down the corridor.

With another sigh, I followed at a quieter, and slower pace.

FTFTFTFTFT

I wished that I had ran after Lucy. Because the scene that greeted me made me want to scream. Lucy was on the ground in front of her stepmother, with a growing red mark on her cheek, while the old witch screamed, "I just had to turn soldiers away from my own house. And do you know the state it was in? Do you!? Filthy! And the KING'S GUARDS saw it! After I took you in! Clothed you! Pitied you! This is the thanks you give me?!"

Then she backhanded Lucy, throwing her sprawling to the floor.

I couldn't keep my promise to Erza. I was seeing red with rage.

So, I leapt at the old hag and grabbed her shoulders, before throwing her with enough force to break the old hag's hip bone. I really didn't care.

When she overcame her shock and saw my face, she screamed, "The pirate!" And raised to her feet. Flying to the main door that wasn't far away.

I vaguely heard her screaming for the king's soldiers. I whipped around and kneeled in front of Lucy. She was sobbing and had her eyes covered with her hands.

Natsu and Gray were scurrying out of her pockets, trying to comfort her.

I gently grabbed her wrists, trying not to be hurt when she flinched away from my touch. "Lucy." I murmured, "Lucy. Hey. Look at me. Please?" She slowly lowered her shaking hands and looked at me with her big brown eyes full of tears. I brushed away the tears with my thumbs, "Hey, are you alright? Lucy?" I kept my voice slow and comforting.

She shook her head and another sob racked her body, "No. When she hit me…. It was like my father all over again." I forced myself not to let my rage show. I had heard her father was a bit of a selfish bastard, but I didn't know he was abusive as well.

Instead, I kept my features soft and comforting. "I'm sorry Lucy. I'm sorry I couldn't stop her before she hit you. I'm sorry." I could hear clomping boots coming closer to me, shouting, "Step away from the girl!" I ignored them and smiled at Lucy, "But I need you to be brave. Can you do that? For me?" She nodded, fear blossoming in her eyes as she saw the soldiers behind me, getting closer.

I smiled at her again, making my voice sweet and soft, "Don't let her do that again, ok Lucy? Fight back. Use your keys. Just like you know how. Alright? Make it to the ball. Find your prince charming. And kick the old witches butt for me, ok?" She nodded and gasped in fear as hands locked around my arms.

But I wasn't done yet. I wretched myself out of their gasp and kicked out, sending them sprawling.

Now that I was standing, I looked at Lucy, who was frozen in fear. "I have no doubt that Mira is your fairy Godmother. Can you wait for her? Natsu, Gray, take care of Lucy for me. Complete the story. And don't worry about me. They can't hurt me." I gave them one last comforting smile, before lunging at the soldiers. I knew they were going to take me, I couldn't very well just teleport out with several of them hanging on my arms. I'd take them with me.

So instead, I was going to go down swinging. I heard Lucy call my name, before one of the soldiers got a lucky shot and slammed the hilt of his sword into the back of my head. Successfully knocking me to the ground.

I felt iron shackles clamp around my wrists, shoving them behind me. Then, hands circled my arms and lifted me to my feet. Then, before I could fully comprehend what was happening, I was being drug out. My feet dragging behind me.

 **AN: Hey guys! How are you? Now, don't worry about Mayhem, she's fine. For now.**

 **But, I have something else to bring up. Since I want this story to be kind of long, I'll be throwing our fairy tail characters into numerous fairy tales. I like Cinderella, it's one of my favorites, so that was obviously first, plus it's kind of the easiest to do. But! I have no clue which fairy tale to write about next, so I need your help. Go into the comments and tell me what fairy tales you want to see in this fanfiction.**

 **Also, since Maleficent is the main baddy baddy in this fiction, Sleeping Beauty will be last. But, any other story that you guys want, I'll try to do.**

 **Now, as you might have noticed, I'm not following the Brother's Grimm version of Cinderella. I really don't want to go through the whole stepsisters cutting off their own limbs to fit into the shoes. I'm following more along the lines of the Disney recreations.**

 **For the stories that don't have Disney recreations, like Red Riding Hood, I'll kind of put a bit of the Brother's Grimm into it, but without the whole 'red riding hood got eaten, then cut out of the wolf's stomach completely intact'. And I'm not keen on making the whole scene in rapunzel where she got pregnant, and the prince looses his eyesight until she cries in his eyes. These are our favorite characters here. I'm not going to make them go through that kind of torture.**

 **Also, whenever you do** **recommend** **a fairy tale, tell me who you want to be the main characters to be. Like, for Beauty and the Beast, Gajeel and Levy. Or for the Snow Queen, Gray and Juvia. So, tell me! In hindsight, I should have zapped Romeo and Jellal into here. But, this is set before Tenrou, so Romeo is still, like, 8 or something and Jellal is still in prison. Hindsight is always 20/20.**

 **But, if you guys still want me to, I can zap them in with them looking like themselves, but acting like someone else. Evergreen and Laxus too if you want Mira and Elfman to get with their famed lovers.**

 **Anyway, stay awesome! See you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Cinderella, part 6

Lucy's POV:

After Mayhem was drug away, I forced myself shakily to my feet and walked off to complete my chores. Mayhem said that I should fight back, but we also had to complete the fairy tale, so I would play the part of Cinderella.

I heard Natsu and Gray in my pocket asking if I was alright, but I just shook my head and they shut up. What was Mayhem thinking? She shouldn't have just let herself get arrested. Hopefully she'd teleport away before they hurt her. But then again, if she did, Erza would kill her.

I allowed myself to smirk as I grabbed a pail and a sponge. Erza would be livid.

FTFTFTFTFT

After going through the day just completing chores and doing my best to avoid my stepmother, I was exhausted and starving. I hadn't had time to eat earlier and it was already almost time for the ball.

I was just about to go upstairs and try to clean up a bit before the fairy godmother showed up when my stepmothers voice stopped me, "Cinderella. Due to your actions earlier, you will not be going to the ball." She grinned at me evilly, "Instead. You can stay here, with the mice. We shall see you later." Then she and her two wicked daughters strolled outside thinking they were gods.

I wrinkled my nose and shook my head. Unimpressive honestly. After our little fight this morning where she had caught me off guard, I could care less about what she did. She had just brought back too many memories of my father, who thought it was normal to discipline with his hand, and it caught me by surprise. Nothing else.

I sighed wearily and turned, walking to the back of the house and into the garden. In the story, Cinderella had rushed outside in tears. I was not going to cry if I could help it.

But I was not surprised when a bright flash erupted in the garden and Mira appeared in a blue dress with wings behind her. She smiled kindly at me and cried, "Lucy! Where are we? Do you know?" I smiled tiredly at her and nodded, "Yeah. I know." Then I explained everything Mayhem had told me to her.

FTFTFT

When I was done, Mira was unimpressed with this 'Maleficent' person. Her reason? "She should have made Natsu the prince! Then you two could have danced the night away!" Figures. Even when we're trapped in a fairy tale book, Mira still finds a way to push Natsu and I together.

Honestly I was a little disappointed that Natsu wasn't the prince. But I had no clue why. He was my best friend, so why was I disappointed when he wasn't Prince Charming?

But I still gave Mira a tight smile and she laughed kindly. "Alright then! Since I'm the fairy godmother, I guess I can just use the wand! Ooh! Do you think I can bring the others here?" I shrugged, "It would be nice if you could. Then Mayhem probably wouldn't be in a dungeon." Mira nodded thoughtfully, then flicked the wand.

At first nothing happened, then Mira chuckled and cried, "Silly me! The fairy godmother said something didn't she? She said 'Bibbity-bobity-boo!" Then it happened.

White enveloped all of us (The birds and Anthony had returned) and when it cleared away, I was wearing a blue sparkly dress, my hair was in a bun, and I was wearing uncomfortable shoes that I could imagine as the glass slippers. But, what I was more interested in was my friends.

Natsu and Gray were no longer mice and Natsu was dressed in a pink and black evening suit and Gray had a gray and black evening suit. Both of them looked extremely handsome and slightly uncomfortable. And Anthony was no longer Lucifer, instead he wore a black and white evening suit.

Juvia and Wendy were also no longer animals. Wendy was wearing an adorable light blue dress that went past her knees as well as light blue flats. Juvia was wearing a cute dark blue dress that hugged her hips and had a slit running up her left leg, showing off her guildmark, and blue high heels. Carla, Happy, and Lily were all back to their normal selves but all of them were wearing fancy getups too. Carla had a pink frilly dress, Happy had a black suit on, and Lily had a light gray one.

But what was more startling, was the new company.

There was a white horse, a black wolf, Levy, Erza, and Mayhem. From what Mayhem told me, Elfman was the horse, Gajeel was the wolf, and Erza was pissed.

Also, Mayhem had cuts along her arms, her thigh was bleeding, and she had a bruise on her cheekbone. But her injuries did nothing to stop her from yelping when she saw Erza and hiding behind Mira. "Mercy, please!" She cried.

Mira laughed and stopped Erza, "Now Erza, Mayhem's fine. Everyone's fine. No need to get angry." Mayhem nodded and a smirk grew on her face, "Yeah Erza. Eat a snickers! You get a little hostile when you're hungry!" Erza growled at her and Mayhem tried to hide herself further behind Mira.

Mira just sighed and waved her wand again. The newcomers were enveloped in white light and when it faded, they were now dressed up as well.

Levy had on an orange dress with blue frill that ended just below her knees and orange heels. Erza had on a dark red dress that was similar to Juvia's except it didn't have sleeves. And the guys were now human again.

Elfman had a white and black evening suit while Gajeel had a pure black suit on with a splash of orange on his tie.

But, what I smiled about, was Mayhem. She no longer had on pirate itire. Instead, she had on a purple sleeveless dress that went to her ankles and was very fluid, looking more like wind or water than a dress. And of course, she had on knee high black boots to go with it that probably held her daggers. She also had a jeweled black mascaraed mask on and all her injuries had vanished. She still had her rings and her skull necklace on, but she didn't look like a pirate anymore. Until you saw the way that she stood and the scowl on her face.

She stomped her foot and crossed her arms, "Mira! I like having pants! Where's my cutlass! I liked it! It's handy to fight with!" Mira just waved her hand dismissively. "Nonsense. We are going to a ball. You have to look your best!" But Mayhem wouldn't back down, "Lucy is Cinderella! Not us! Besides, doesn't Lucy kind of need transport?"

Mira shook her head and flicked her wand again. A bright flash appeared and a pumpkin carriage was suddenly waiting for me. Another flick of the wand and the REAL mice and the dog appeared and turned into horses and a footman. Just like in the story.

Mayhem shook her head and muttered, "Un-believe-able." Enunciating the syllables to show her chagrin. Mira just smiled at her, "Lucy will have to have an escort! Natsu, you go with Lucy! As for the rest of you, I'll make other carriages! And I want to go to the ball too!" Mayhem sighed and shook her head, "Of course you do." She said with a fond smile.

Then Mira was ushering Natsu and I into the carriage. "Go! But remember, if we're going to follow the story, at midnight the spell is mute!" Then Mayhem perked up, "Does that mean I'll get my pants back? Also, where is Wrath? Can't you bring him here?" Mira shrugged, "I don't know. I tried, but he didn't show. Hopefully we can find him soon." Mayhem frowned, worry clear on her face, but soon she put a smile back on and waved at Natsu and I, "Hey, keep it PG in that carriage okay?"

Gray guffawed and I felt myself get red. Natsu just gave her a confused look, "What does PG mean? I'm pretty sure the next letter after P is Q, or R. Do we have to keep it R too?" Mayhem doubled over laughing and nodded, "Arg me harty." She said through a laugh. This got her a smack to the back of the head by Erza and more laughs from the others.

I grabbed Natsu's arm and drug him into the carriage, "Come on Natsu!" I said quickly. I didn't want to stick around and see what else our insane friends could think of, and Natsu would be confused about.

I felt myself get red again just as the door closed and we began moving. Natsu frowned at me and touched my forehead, "Are you alright Luce? You're kinda warm." I nodded quickly and scooted away from him, "Yeah." I squeaked, "I'm fine."


End file.
